Rin Sunroad
Rin Sunroad is a character taken from a game Chaos Wars and Roleplayed by Shana. Appearances Rin referred as a girl with the pinkish dresses and has the long purple haired which some grew longer covered her eyes. Background Rin Sunroad is a Gate Master, one in a long line of her family who is able to utilize the Gates scattered around Endia to their fullest, as well as being able to transport at will. Rin is important to the group as she is the only one who knows what the hell is going on. As soon as a new Knight joins, Rin is called on to recite the facts. She is always trying to be useful and responsible, but it usually ends in her putting words into eople's mouths: As a "Gatekeeper", her job is to monitor and keep track of data of "Knights" and other dimensions, after Hyoma saves Rin from the Luin, she decides to travel with him to find answers of the world of Endia. When Hyoma asks how to get back to his world, Rin explains that there is no way to return. Hyoma doesn't accept this fact and decides to find a way, but there, they then encounter the "Luin", an Organization that is determined to find "Keys" (which are mechanisms used to open gates and to summon "knights") in order to make their "paradise". After they escape from them with the help of Rin, they are taken to a isle near another island named "RadianceIsland". There, they find a vacant mansion with its own transporter and that is where their adventure begins. Story In The Rear Side of Fantasy Her first seen is in the Wammy Academy when she is about to pick up her friend Hyoma in the library. Rin presents as the normal students who always obeys the regulation of the private high class academy, Wammy Academy. Rin chooses to not really takes school as a serious matter, she only wants to live her school life peacefully, when all the laughter and joys are shared. 'In Let's Take A Break! ' Rin was dragged along by her friends, Renno, to go to a beach with has white sand into it. It was their summer break and summer means beach. At first she doesn't really excited of the place but once she stepped her feet to the softly sands, she feel refreshed. Meanwhile, her pet named Ryuu suddenly being too aggresive and offense people in the beach. Rin easily get panicked whem she feels she is in trouble. 'In Shrine of Ruin ' The newest saga that Rin appear as a wanderer girl who is lost in her thought. She stepped in an unknown land which is no human life detected and it was such a horrible place to ever beyond the imagination. When a stone stumbled her feet and feel down to the ground, Rin gains her conscious back and being controlled. While she sees that there are some people being hostaged by some monsters that appeared as a golem. Abilities *Thousand arm: Rin summons a portal to another dimension and conjures up a bunch of random items to throw at an enemy. Quotes "You think I'm a good-for-nothing, don't you?"